


Roses and Lime Blossoms

by Reioka



Series: Courting Conundrums [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But just a little plot, Humor, I thought this series was over and then I wrote this god damn it all, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Steve is a doofus but Tony loves him anyway. Steve is a caring boyfriend and Natasha both loves him for taking care of Tony and hates him for coming to her for help with stuff she'd rather not think about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A heat fic, because apparently I can't leave well enough alone and I wanted to write a sex scene where they laugh together and there's no judgment about Steve having no experience and Tony having a lot.

Roses and Lime Blossoms

 

Tony was acting cagey. Steve knew it, but it was also kind of normal? Sometimes Tony just got kind of… weird. He’d be very affectionate one day and then kind of distant another, but Pepper and Jim said that was normal, because his brain was going so fast. It was nice to be able to see him in the workshop, though, even if the omega still ate without washing his hands. At least some things never changed.

 

Then Steve found a pretty bouquet on his bed. This was a different kind of cagey.

 

He took it to Natasha immediately.

 

“Ew. _Steve,_ ” she groaned, rolling her eyes, and slammed the door in his face.

 

Steve frowned down at the bouquet. He didn’t know what it meant.

 

The door opened again and Natasha slapped a book in his face before slamming it back shut. The title was _The Language of Flowers._

 

Steve picked it up and awkwardly scuttled back to his room to figure out what Tony was trying to tell him that made another alpha slam the door in his face. He went to his table and guiltily pulled the flowers apart, separating them into piles. Hopefully he could put it back together again. It had been very beautiful.

 

He opened the book to carnations and yelped when he saw each color had a different meaning. There were so many different meanings for just one flower?! This might take a while. He took a deep breath. Natasha had helped him by giving him this book. She probably had it memorized anyway.

 

Red carnations were simple enough; they meant deep, romantic love and passion. Steve couldn’t help blushing a little. Sometimes Tony still got a little skittish, afraid he would push him away, and it took everything in him not to roar and demand the names of the people that had caused that to make them pay for it. Still, though—deep, romantic love? He felt his heart swell a little with affection for the omega.

 

There were tiny purple flowers that took a little longer to identify, but he eventually decided that they were heliotrope—devotion. He took a moment to cover his face, hiding his stupid grin, then returned his gaze to the book. What a lovely thing to admit to.

 

Then he looked up irises, blue so deep at the edges of the petal that they almost looked purple to pale blue like the sky at the center. His heart beat a little faster when the book said ‘good news.’ What good news? Was this why he was acting so cagey? He tapped his foot and wondered if he should go find the brunet immediately to find out what the good news was, then calmed himself down. Tony was in meetings all day—Pepper had said so—so it wasn’t like he’d be able to see him anyway.

 

The next flower looked kind of like lilacs, but it definitely wasn’t—he’d smelled lilacs, and this wasn’t it. He cursed quietly when he found it near the end of the book, in the W’s. Wisteria. He couldn’t help his brow furrowing in confusion when he saw that it meant ‘welcoming.’ Was this Tony’s way of saying that he was welcoming his affections? Thank God. Except he’d done that a while ago. Maybe he was welcoming something else?

 

Maybe if he figured out what the last flower was, it would give him an idea. He flipped through the book several times, found many flowers that it _could_ have been, but none that it actually was; there was always a small but very important difference between the pictures and his flowers. He sighed and set the book aside, crossing his arms in thought.

 

Then he called Natasha. “Help.”

 

_“Oh my God, I gave you the book, the book is idiot-proof.”_

 

“I can’t get this white flower.”

 

_“I stand corrected. You have transcended idiot and gone to moron.”_

 

“Please help.”

 

_“They’re lime blossoms, they’re in there, don’t talk to me for three days.”_

 

Steve flinched when she hung up on him but dutifully looked up lime blossoms. No wonder he’d had trouble. All he’d seen were pictures of limes. He’d have to thank Natasha for her help later, maybe even give her some—

 

“AH!” he yelped, tossing the book. He covered his burning cheeks, mortified.

 

_He’d shown up at Natasha’s door with flowers that meant **fornication.**_

 

“Just let me die,” he whispered, wondering why he did not just spontaneously combust, because his face was that hot.

 

_“Agent Romanoff has asked me to inform you that that may be arranged,”_ JARVIS told him pleasantly.

 

Steve stared at the deconstructed bouquet. “I’m free for that right now.”

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Natasha gave the blond an unreadable look for quite some time. Steve wheezed. She’d kicked him in the sternum.

 

“…How long has it been since Tony gave you that bouquet?” she asked once he’d regained his breath.

 

“Two days.”

 

She gave him a swift kick in the side, making him yelp and wheeze again. “Answer him, you idiot! He’s going into heat soon!”

 

All Steve could do was let out another vaguely concerned wheeze.

 

“I don’t know what he sees in you. You’re such an idiot,” Natasha hissed, stalking around him and waiting for him to get up. She was nice about only kicking him when he was down one time. “I should have stolen him from you when I had the chance.”

 

Steve snarled and lunged at her. She flipped him over her body so far that he missed the mat and landed on the hard floor below. “OOMPH!”

 

“Oh my God,” Natasha muttered, walking to the edge of the ring and looking down at him. “JARVIS, did you get that?”

 

_“Sending a video of it to Sir now, Agent Romanoff.”_

 

Steve stared sadly up at a camera. “Why do you hate me?”

 

_“Sir enjoys watching alphas posturing,”_ JARVIS replied peevishly. _“He especially likes it when you do it.”_

 

“Why me?!”

 

“Maybe because you’re his boyfriend?” the redhead drawled, leaning on the ropes. She raised her eyebrows. “Now do you want to get thrown around some more or would you like to go give Tony your answer? Because the bouquet was a question. I even gave you the same book I lent Tony so he could make it.”

 

Steve couldn’t help brightening. “He put the bouquet together himself?”

 

Natasha glared at him in disgust as he hugged himself and rolled around a little on the floor. “What does he see in you?”

 

_“He acts like that, mostly, from what I’ve seen,”_ JARVIS replied, longsuffering, as the blond alpha covered his grinning face and made a happy noise.

 

Natasha wrinkled her nose. “Gross.”

 

_“Quite.”_

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Steve approached the brunet’s workshop with a large bouquet of red and yellow roses. JARVIS let him in with a noise that sounded like a sigh but that the AI would deny forever.

 

“Aw,” Tony said, setting a suspiciously brown smoothie on the table he was leaning on. “For me?” He reached out for the bouquet.

 

“Yes,” the blond replied immediately. “Red because I love you, and yellow because I want you to forgive me for taking so long to answer you.”

 

Tony stared at him for a long moment. “…I thought they were just Iron Man colors.”

 

Steve thought about how easy it would have made his life not to court Tony at all. He didn’t regret courting Tony, but by God, would his life have been easier.

 

“Also I thought it would actually take you longer than three days,” the omega continued, dumping his smoothie in the sink and then rinsing and filling the glass with water. He put the roses in it. “So no big deal. Dum-E, put this someplace nice.”

 

The robot beeped and carried the glass of roses over by the corkboard that was still full of the blond’s drawings and sketches. Dum-E took a moment to fuss with the flowers before letting out an excited beep and turning in a circle.

 

“Aw,” Steve cooed, grinning.

 

Tony preened, because his alpha was impressed with something he had made. Also he was a little impressed himself that Dum-E hadn’t knocked the glass over.

 

“I just need an answer by the time I go into heat so I can prepare,” Tony continued. “Get enough Gatorade for the both of us, some power bars for you. Meal replacements for me. You could probably have those as well but why would you want to…”

 

“I have an answer,” Steve blurted out, and was immediately mortified. He’d meant to be more suave. Then again, when had he ever been suave?

 

The brunet looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled, opening his arms wide. “Oh. Well, hit me with it, big guy.”

 

If he hadn’t been well-versed with the omega, he would have thought that Tony was the most confident person on the planet. But he knew him, and he saw the way his brows furrowed a little, and the corner of his mouth was twitching down. He was nervous. He thought he was going to be turned down.

 

Steve, not for the first time, wanted to find everyone that had hurt Tony and crack their heads open like eggs.

 

“I want to,” he said, and noticed the brunet’s shoulders sagging with relief. He walked over to him to take his hands. “If you’re okay with that, I’d love to help you with your heat.”

 

Tony smiled at him. “You idiot, of course I’m okay with it. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it.” He looked down at his feet for a moment before looking up at him again. “You’re sure though, right? Because you were pretty hesitant last time, and I don’t want to push you.”

 

Steve’s heart melted a little at the omega’s concern for him. “Please let me share your heat. I’ll even bring my own granola bars.”

 

Tony snorted at him loudly, but he was still looking up at him with warm, happy eyes.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Natasha opened the door, saw Steve, and let out a wordless yell of frustration.

 

“Please,” Steve said.

 

“What do you even want, oh my God!”

 

“What do I bring when I’m meeting an omega to share their heat? Do I bring more flowers?”

 

“Oh my God, Steve, it’s not a date—”

 

Steve frowned. “It would be inappropriate to bring nothing though, right?”

 

Natasha took a deep breath, held it, then let it back out slowly. She looked back at him, then had to take another few deep breaths.

 

“I just don’t want to fuck this up like I fucked up courting him,” the blond admitted quietly.

 

Natasha frowned, then rolled her eyes. “You’re such a doofus. Don’t take flowers. They’ll die because you’re too preoccupied to take care of them. That’s bad luck.”

 

Steve nodded obediently, pulling out his little notepad and jotting that down.

 

Natasha took a moment to feel endlessly fond of him, then went back to judging him liberally. “Bring some sports drinks. Tony will have done the math and provided all you should need, but it would be nice if you showed you were thinking of both of your needs. Same with food. Tony’s bonding gland will probably be too swollen for solid food, so take some meal replacement smoothies, but make sure you bring power bars for yourself.”

 

“Right, right,” the blond mumbled, pencil scribbling wildly.

 

She rolled her eyes again, unable to help a small smile at how earnest he was. Tony was lucky to finally have an alpha like Steve. “Probably take some crossword puzzles for him, too, and a sketchpad, so you guys have something to do while you’re knotted.”

 

“Crossword puzzles,” the other alpha repeated obediently, then paused, brows furrowed together. He squawked and looked up at her, scandalized. “Natasha!”

 

Natasha fought the urge to laugh in his face. “After the first couple times you knot, the fervor dies down. Why do you think Tony gets so much work done during his heats? He gets bored.”

 

Steve flushed, shoulders hunching a little. “I guess I just… hadn’t realized…”

 

She reached out to pat his shoulder. “It’s fine, Steve. Unlike some people, I remember that you weren’t around for all of the changes in sex ed.”

 

“My sexual education consisted of being told I would burn in hell for having sex out of wedlock,” the blond deadpanned.

 

Natasha looked alarmed. “Do I need to get you a book or something?”

 

Steve sighed. “I figured out the internet, Natasha.”

 

Her face immediately relaxed. He wouldn’t call her out on looking the most nervous he had ever seen her at the idea of having to give him a sexual education. It would probably give the rest of the team too much satisfaction.

 

“So get him some crossword puzzles. Bring a couple of books. Play ‘I Spy’ or something, I don’t actually care, just know that you’ll want something to do.”

 

“Okay.” Steve squirmed for a minute, then hesitantly asked, “Is this really okay?”

 

Natasha reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Steve, as long as Tony is happy with it, it’s totally fine. There’s nothing wrong with helping your boyfriend through his heat. And if you’re really that uncomfortable with it, Tony will understand if you want to wait again. I know I kind of just dropped it on you the first time, but I need you to understand—just because other people expect you to, doesn’t mean you have to. If you’re not comfortable with it yet—”

 

“I want to,” he said, voice small. “And I love that omegas are allowed this freedom. But it just reminds me of how much I’ve missed.”

 

Natasha pulled him into a hug. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.”

 

Steve hid his face in her shoulder, mumbling an affirmative, because sometimes he just needed a hug.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Steve realized he had forgotten to ask the most important question as Tony opened the door to him, looking somewhat confused: _When was he supposed to meet with the omega?!_

 

“Hi, Steve,” Tony said, brows furrowed together a little, but he was smiling. “I was just changing my sheets—”

 

“I can help you,” the blond blurted out, and was immediately mortified. That was so rude. Tony was capable of changing his own sheets.

 

The omega just shrugged. “Whatever. I hate changing the sheets, so knock yourself out. What’s in the bag?”

 

Steve shrugged awkwardly. “Uh—It’s power bars. And some meal replacement smoothies? Also those protein bars that you designed for me.”

 

“Oh, good, I didn’t think of the protein bars.” Tony led him into the bedroom, where there was a sheet made of plastic half covering the bed. He noticed the blond’s confusion and grimaced. “Yeah, it’s not very attractive, but I leak a lot of slick, and with you it’s gonna be even messier, so…”

 

“That makes sense,” Steve replied, voice strangled. He grabbed a corner of the fitted sheet and began tucking it in. “I never thought of that. I wonder what people did with their mattresses before these were invented?”

 

Tony covered his mouth with his clasped hands, then lowered them slowly. “…They used Heat Rooms with disposable cots.”

 

Steve made a horrified noise, clapping his hands over his burning cheeks. “ _Oh no._ Tony, I’m so sorry—”

 

“It’s fine, Steve,” the brunet rushed to assure him. “You didn’t know. You’ve probably never even been in a Heat Room.”

 

“Well, no,” Steve admitted, frowning. “Ma said she took me with her when I was really little, but I don’t remember it. I’m sure she would have loved having her heat at home.”

 

“We’re free to have our heats at home, now, but still, some people prefer Heat Rooms,” Tony admitted, smiling a little self-deprecatingly. “They’re still used by a lot of people, so…” He shrugged. “Things have changed a lot, though. Mom said that she hated the Heat Rooms, told me horror stories. I’ve done a lot of pushing for health reform with other omegas. Before, cots were disposed of; I’ve developed a recyclable cot. For a long time, Heat Rooms only had water; now they have meal replacement smoothies and even granola bars. Things have changed a lot, Steve. I just… prefer my own bed. There’s nothing wrong with Heat Rooms, though.”

 

“…Ma woulda loved you,” the blond whispered, smiling a little.

 

Tony squeaked and covered his cheeks, which had flamed bright red, as he looked away from him.

 

Steve fought the urge to coo at him for being so cute, and also fought the urge to clutch at his chest. It irked him to know that Tony had probably never been introduced to someone’s parents or been liked by them for more than his money—but it also made him happy, because his mother really would have loved him and doted on him so much that Tony would be uncomfortable. It was too bad they’d never get to meet; his mother had always worried that he might not find an omega, and here he had somehow wooed the best one ever.

 

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that,” Tony told him, voice strangled, and began organizing the food and drink the alpha had brought among his own, probably to hide his burning face.

 

Steve didn’t say anything, because he was sure it would just lead to a huge argument, and the brunet looked awkward enough already. Instead, he quietly preened, seeing his omega smile brightly at all of the flavors of meal replacements he’d brought. He’d gone kind of crazy when he saw all of them.

 

“Oh,” Tony said quietly, surprised, as he pulled out a bag. “What-? Steve, I—I can’t have solid food, usually—”

 

The blond walked over to him and opened the clear bag holding the blueberry tart he’d made. “It’s not for your heat. You know how I courted you with food?”

 

“Ugh.” The omega grimaced as he remembered how oblivious he’d apparently been. “Yes.”

 

“Back in the forties, this was what I used to try and woo omegas.” The tart fit in the palm of his hand. It had been hard to get the ingredients back then. He looked up at the brunet and smiled shyly. “I was going to make you one of these in the beginning, but then I remembered how poorly we got on at the beginning, and I didn’t want to bring up bad memories, so… But we’re together now. And I know blueberries are your favorite fruit.”

 

“Aw!” Tony smiled. “It’s so tiny and cute!”

 

Steve did not say ‘just like you,’ because Clint had done that once and had literally had a coffee pot thrown at his head. There was still a scar on his scalp.

 

“Steve, this is so nice—do you want me to eat it now?”

 

The blond frowned. “When else would you eat it?” He could already see how swollen the omega’s bonding gland was.

 

“Thanks, Steve,” Tony said, smiling up at him. “Share it with me?”

 

Steve grimaced. “I… I don’t actually like blueberries that much.”

 

Tony pointed at the door. “You come into _my_ house, you dislike _my_ blueberries—”

 

“Tony, come on-!”

 

“I can’t believe you. What happened to the ration mentality of eating all you’ve been given?”

 

“It’s not just the taste, it’s a texture thing too—”

 

“I fell in love with a monster. You don’t even like anchovies!”

 

“If I had, I would have hated them on principle after watching you eat a tin.”

 

Tony shrieked, offended. “Get out of my tower, you heathen!”

 

Steve put his hands on his hips and leaned toward him, eyebrows raised. “Who’s going to make you food, then? Natasha?”

 

The omega took a step back, looking horrified.

 

They all remembered the Chicken Incident.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Steve knocked on the omega’s door the next morning, pretending he wasn’t hesitant but actually terrified down to his bones. Tony had said he could stay the night, but Steve had taken the out he’d given him, so the omega had said ‘see you in the morning’ and seen him out.

 

The door opened just after he’d really begun to work up a nervous sweat. Tony blinked up at him slowly, then smiled, slow and syrupy sweet. “Hey, Steve.”

 

Steve almost choked on his tongue. The omega had been wearing a plug and had been freshly showered yesterday, smelling only vaguely of orange blossoms, but now the scent was thick, almost cloying. He wanted to lick the brunet everywhere. “T-Tony!”

 

Any other time, Tony would have laughed at him. Now the brunet just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside. Steve was momentarily surprised at this burst of strength, but then he remembered that omegas were perfectly capable of protecting themselves in heat—that must also translate to helping them get what they wanted.

 

“What do I do?” Steve asked breathlessly as the brunet grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the bedroom.

 

Tony turned toward him, pupils blown wide. “How do you want to do it?”

 

“I—” The alpha froze, surprised. He’d sort of thought that he’d just be following orders. “Uh…”

 

“It’s your first time, Steve,” the brunet murmured, looking up at him kindly. “I’ve had plenty of practice in knowing what makes me feel comfortable. What do _you_ want to do?”

 

“I—I want—” Steve swallowed thickly, then squared his shoulders. “I want to lick your bonding gland.”

 

“That’s good, that’s a good idea, Steve,” Tony said, and managed to make it sound more like praise than condescension. “Do you want me to get undressed first?”

 

“Yes,” the blond answered immediately, flushing. His hands twitched at his sides. “Can—can _I_ undress you?”

 

“Of course,” the brunet replied, dropping his hands from where he’d been about to pull his shirt over his head. He spread his arms wide. “Come at me, Cap.”

 

Steve stepped toward him, burying his nose in the omega’s hair for a moment and taking a few deep breaths. He smelled sweet. Taking the hem of the brunet’s shirt in his hands, he gently began pulling it up, giving him plenty of time to stop him if he wanted. Tony’s hands fluttered uncertainly after they’d been pulled free of his sleeves, then settled on the blond’s waist, giving a comforting squeeze.

 

“My pants are sticking to me a little,” Tony warned as the alpha began untying the knot of his sweatpants.

 

Steve let out a guttural moan and dropped to his knees, pressing his face into the brunet’s groin and reaching around to grab his ass and pull him forward.

 

“Oh, wow, okay, you like that!” Tony smiled, amused, but let out a little hiss when the blond began nuzzling into the crease of his thigh. “Uh—might like that better if you got my pants off.”

 

He probably would. Steve nodded a little, whining at the scent that had gotten thicker when he’d pressed his nose to him, and slid his hands up the brunet’s ass to his waist. He shuddered when his hands passed over a damp spot, hesitating there for a moment, then grabbed the band of his pants and tugged them down.

 

Tony whimpered a little as the cool air hit his sticky thighs and ass, cock twitching against his stomach. “ _Steve._ ”

 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Steve mumbled, mouthing at his hip, then stood up, carefully nudging the brunet back toward the bed.

 

The omega blinked up at him, mouth hanging open a little. “You gonna get undressed too, Steve?”

 

“What?” Steve froze, realized he was still wearing all his clothes, then immediately lifted his foot up to try and tug off his sneaker. He yelped as he yanked himself off balance and fell to the floor. “Ow!”

 

“Steve!” Tony laughed, grabbing his arm to pull him into a sitting position. “Slow down! I’m still here!”

 

The blond flushed a little, but surprisingly didn’t feel too embarrassed. The omega was still smiling at him like he hadn’t done anything wrong, and somehow, he felt like he was being laughed with rather than laughed at. “Sorry.”

 

“No need to be sorry. I like that you’re eager. It’s actually pretty flattering,” the brunet replied, kneeling in front of him so he could help by untying his shoes. “Peak of human perfection falling over himself just to lick my bonding gland? That’s pretty sexy, Steve.”

 

Well, he guessed he could understand that, reaching up to unbutton his shirt as the omega began wriggling his shoes off. “If you think me face-planting in the floor was sexy, I guess.”

 

“I don’t think anyone has been so eager to do something so innocent to me that they fell over, so yes.” Tony looked up at him from under his lashes, still smiling. “You know most people don’t even care about the bonding gland until they’re balls deep?”

 

“All I have ever wanted to do is get my mouth on it,” the alpha couldn’t help but admit, flushing all the way down to his chest when the brunet’s pupils dilated even more.

 

Tony hustled to pull the blond’s socks off and began fumbling with his belt. “Off. Get these off. I want to be on the bed with your mouth on me in ten seconds.”

 

Steve made it in six seconds, and laving at the omega’s bonding gland was just as wonderful as he’d imagined. He closed his teeth on it gently and couldn’t help the smug thrill that shot through him when the brunet whimpered, clutching at his shoulders and arching his neck further up into his mouth.

 

“Steve—Steve—” Tony squirmed, whining quietly, and hooked his legs around his waist. “You really like that, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” The blond gave the swollen gland one last suck before he leaned back, eyes flickering up and down the omega’s body. “What now?”

 

Tony smiled at him. “What else do you want?”

 

“…I want… is the reactor sensitive? Can I lick your chest?”

 

The brunet looked apprehensive for a moment, but then he nodded. “Yeah, if you want.”

 

Steve frowned, concerned. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine—”

 

“I just—I’m surprised you want to, is all.” Tony smiled self-deprecatingly. “It’s not very attractive.”

 

“It’s attractive to me,” the blond informed him seriously, then leaned down and placed a kiss to some of the scar tissue around the reactor. He paused, waiting for the other man’s reaction.

 

Tony blinked up at the ceiling, then looked down at him, frowning. “I didn’t feel that at all.”

 

“Wha—really?” Steve frowned, poking at the tissue he’d just kissed.

 

“I mean, I feel that. Barely. I don’t have much feeling in the skin directly around the arc reactor anymore. It’s mostly just scar tissue.”

 

“Aw.”

 

Tony couldn’t help an amused smile at how disappointed the alpha looked. “Were you going to try and change my mind about how ugly it is by kissing it better?”

 

The blond scowled, blushing. “…Maybe.”

 

“That’s so sweet, Steve, but it’s not gonna happen.”

 

“I figured.”

 

Tony patted him on the head fondly. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t touched by the sentiment. “How about if you finger me instead? I’ll feel that.”

 

“…I don’t want to rush,” Steve admitted.

 

“Okay. That’s fine.” The brunet reached up to grab his shoulders, squirming to get into a more comfortable position against the pillows, then smiled up at him. “We can go slow. You wanna keep kissing my chest? That’s fine.”

 

The alpha hummed and leaned down to trail his nose down from the brunet’s sternum to his stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into the omega’s navel.

 

Tony shrieked and flailed. “Oh my God!”

 

“You’re ticklish on your stomach,” Steve said, grinning, and laughed when the panicking omega tried to squirm away from him. “No, no, I’m not going to tickle you right now!”

 

“Right now,” Tony repeated acidly. “If you tell Clint about this, I’ll murder you.”

 

The blond smirked at him. “I bet Natasha already knows. And if she knows, why wouldn’t Clint?”

 

“Because Natasha tried to tickle me when we were sparring and I kneed her in the face.”

 

Steve sat back, staring at him in disbelief. “And that was the end of it?”

 

Tony shrugged. “She had to go to medical because the bleeding wouldn’t stop and told them that she’d been accosted in an alley by foreign spies rather than tell them that a panicking and ticklish omega was the reason.”

 

That sounded like Natasha, actually.

 

“Don’t fucking tickle me,” the brunet said, very seriously.

 

Steve was really in no place not to listen, because he had a few spots that would be tenderer if the omega kneed them. “Okay.” He looked the omega up and down, then carefully dipped his head again.

 

Tony watched him with narrowed eyes, as if he didn’t quite trust him not to tickle him.

 

The blond pressed a kiss to his hip, then groaned at the scent filling his nose. “You smell so good.”

 

Tony preened a little, pleased, then whimpered as the alpha kissed along his pelvis. “Ah—you can—you can leave a hickey if you want?”

 

Steve did want. He latched his lips near the omega’s happy trail, digging his teeth in just slightly. He grabbed the brunet’s hips when he whined and jerked them up, pressing them back to the bed. He couldn’t help a smug purr as he made a trail of bruises down to the brunet’s thigh, feeling his hips shift under his hands, probably trying to get friction.

 

“You like that?” he asked, just to be sure.

 

Tony tried to arch under his hands, moaning. “Yeah. I like being held down a little.”

 

Steve would definitely keep that in mind. He leaned back to give the brunet a long, searching look as he tried to figure out where to go next. His eyes paused on the omega’s leaking erection, which he’d been too distracted to pay much attention to until now. It was flushed a pretty pink, the head darker, and the tip was covered in a pearly liquid. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the head.

 

Tony yowled, hips jerking uselessly under his hands. “Steve!”

 

The blond gave the head of his cock another lick before letting go of one of the omega’s hips, curling his fingers around his erection. “Is this okay?”

 

“It’s so okay,” Tony breathed, covering his eyes with his arm. “Oh my God, keep doing that!”

 

Steve began moving his hand up and down, leaning down to lick the head again.

 

The brunet jerked under his hand, grabbing at the blankets and pulling. “Ah—so just a heads up that I typically don’t last long during heats—” He bit his bottom lip as the alpha gave his cock a gentle squeeze. “Mmn!”

 

“So basically what you’re saying is you’re going to orgasm more than you usually do,” the alpha surmised. “That isn’t the deterrent you make it sound like.”

 

Tony whined, hips still struggling against his remaining hand. “Well when you say it like that—”

 

Steve felt a flush of anger for a moment, wondering if someone had said it a different way that made the brunet ashamed, then brushed that anger away for later. Now wasn’t the time to ask personal questions other than ‘is this okay.’ It would just ruin the mood.

 

“Oh—ah, Steve, I’m gonna—” Tony whimpered quietly, toes curling as he tried to hold back his impending orgasm. “Ah—If you wanna make this—”

 

Steve purred and licked his lips before leaning down to press his lips against the side of the brunet’s cock. He released it from his grip and placed his hand back onto the omega’s hip, wrapping his lips around the dark head and giving an experimental suck.

 

“Oh shit. Steve,” Tony rasped, meaning to warn him, and then let out a tiny yelp as he came.

 

Steve choked on it. “Blegh-!” He sat back, tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Wow, that just—that just comes shooting right out, doesn’t it—”

 

Tony threw his arm over his eyes and began laughing, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I was trying to warn you, and it just—” He tried to choke back a guffaw, failed, then uncovered his teary eyes and grinned up at him. “I’m really sorry! I know you can’t tell because I’m laughing but I’m also embarrassed—”

 

“I’ve jacked off before. I guess it never occurred to me how fast it comes out.” The blond used the back of his hand to wipe his chin, smiling bashfully. “But I guess that means it was good, at least?”

 

“Yeah, Steve. That was great.” The brunet covered his eyes again, still giggling. “The noise you made, oh my God. I’m still laughing at you. I need to stop.” He burst into a fresh fit of giggles.

 

Steve laughed a little as well, because yeah, it had been pretty funny. “It’s fine. It’s worth laughing at, anyway.” He looked down at the cum and drool he’d spit all over the brunet’s stomach and grimaced. “Aw, I made a mess.” He reached out for a tissue to wipe the mess from the omega’s stomach.

 

Tony began shrieking with laughter just on the edge of hysterical, because only Steve would feel bad about making a mess when _he’d_ been the one that had cum shot into his mouth unexpectedly and then clean it up. He clearly had no idea how messy things were going to get.

 

The blond threw the tissue away and turned back to him, eyes bright. “What next?”

 

Still trying to control his laughter, he replied, “Hmm? You can lick my bonding gland again if you want.”

 

Steve leaned down to take the gland into his mouth again, reveling in the quiet, happy sigh the omega let out. He bit down gently, then went back to sucking on it, tongue running the length of it in his mouth.

 

Tony hummed and tilted his head to give him more room. “I feel kinda bad. Haven’t given you any orgasms.”

 

“Are you kidding?” the blond exclaimed incredulously, releasing his neck with a smack. “Just watching you was amazing, with the shaking and the noises you made, and you smell even better than before!”

 

The brunet reached up to pat his cheek. “If you say so. I can’t smell what you smell.”

 

“That’s a shame.” Steve began snuffling down his body, pausing to dip his nose next to the omega’s navel ‘accidentally’ to watch him jump. “Sorry.”

 

“No you’re not, you lying sack of shit!” Tony yelped, and smacked him on the shoulder chidingly. He probably would have done more if the blond hadn’t been nosing his way down to his groin again. “You sure like it down there, huh?”

 

“Smells good,” Steve repeated. His eyes closed as he took in the sweet scent. “Mm. Smell really good.”

 

Tony smiled a little, unable to help being flattered even if he didn’t understand. “Thanks.”

 

Steve sat up, looking up at him. “Hey, can I lick you—uh… Can I lick your…” the blond trailed off, blushing.

 

“…Bonding gland again?” the omega supplied, but frowned when he shook his head. “My… nipples? Thighs? Toes? Neck? Come on, Steve, I have a lot of body parts.”

 

All of those sounded great, actually, but they’d have plenty of time for that. “Your, um… your… ass?”

 

“Of course,” Tony replied promptly. “Put a mark down there, if you want.”

 

Steve grimaced, because that would be painful. “Uh. I meant. Your. Your, um… entrance.”

 

 The omega sat up on his elbows and stared at him, surprised. “You wanna eat my ass? That’s… that’s not exactly beginner’s stuff, Steve.”

 

“That’s the part that smells the best,” the blond admitted. “My instincts are telling me that I need to get my nose down there.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows flew up, but he settled back against the pillows again. “Far be it from me to argue with nature itself. How do you want my legs?”

 

Steve frowned, confused. “What do you mean, how?”

 

“I can put my legs over your shoulders, or hold them open at the knee. I used to be able to cross my ankles behind my head. If you give me some time to stretch, I can check if I still can,” the brunet explained.

 

Steve couldn’t help the groan that punched out of him at the thought, but he couldn’t wait. “Over my shoulders will be fine,” he answered, strangled.

 

Tony couldn’t help a flare of smug satisfaction, lifting his hips accommodatingly. “Little help?”

 

The blond grabbed his hips and lifted them, trying to keep from smirking when the omega squeaked in surprise. “Like this?”

 

“Lemme get my legs up—You can’t spread my cheeks if you’re holding me up—” the omega grunted, squirming in his grip.

 

Steve adjusted his grip so he could use his thumbs to spread the brunet’s cheeks. He gasped quietly when he saw how red and swollen the small pucker was, glistening with slick. As he watched, a drop of slick slid down the brunet’s back, leaving a shiny trail in its wake. He smelled heavenly, the orange blossom scent stronger than ever, with a slight, thicker undertone of fertility. He needed to be closer to that smell. So he leaned in, nuzzling lightly against the brunet’s left cheek before he nosed in closer.

 

Tony groaned, eyes wide. Steve didn’t even need him to _hold his own weight_. He lifted his hands to cover his eyes, taking a deep breath—he didn’t want this to be over too soon, especially with the alpha nosing between his spread cheeks and— _YOW—licking straight into him!_ “Oh my God, Steve—”

 

“Oh-!” Steve jerked back, concerned. “Was that wrong? I just—you’re so soft down here—”

 

“Are you trying to make me come like a teenager, Jesus!” Tony gasped, arching his back. He grimaced. “Oh, ow. Uh, could you just put me down, like—actually put me down, now. Now!”

 

The alpha hurried to do as he was told, short of dropping him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

 

“It’s not you,” Tony rushed to explain, sitting up, and cupped the reactor. “I guess that was too much.” He frowned down at his chest sadly. “I don’t have the—flexibility anymore, and being tilted like that was hurting my lungs, I guess. I thought I was just short of breath because I was enjoying myself, but then I realized… I’m sorry, Steve.”

 

Steve’s hands fluttered uselessly in front of him as the omega’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t want Tony to feel badly just because his body couldn’t handle a certain position anymore. “It’s fine, it’s not—not your fault. Gosh, I was so worried.” He reached out for the brunet’s hands, stroking his thumbs over the knuckles gently. “It’s okay. You’re trying so hard to make this good for me, Tony, that I almost forgot that you’re not as invincible as you seem.”

 

Tony couldn’t help the corner of his mouth quirking up. “You’re disgustingly nice, Steve.” He looked down at the reactor, expression falling again. “If I was twenty years younger and didn’t have this—”

 

“You’re perfect the way you are,” the alpha cut in sternly. “I love you, Tony.”

 

“…I would still like to be twenty years younger,” the brunet decided. “Maybe fifteen. Yeah, fifteen. No one respects anyone under the age of twenty-six in this industry.”

 

Steve sighed. “Tony.”

 

Tony scowled. “I was hot back then!”

 

“You’re attractive now!” the blond exclaimed, exasperated. “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen!”

 

The omega squinted at him for a moment. “…You just called me a _creature._ ”

 

Steve sighed again, loudly. “Is this what we’re going to do? Argue?”

 

“No,” Tony answered mulishly. “I’m going to get into a better position and you’re going to eat my ass like you wanted to.”

 

“I—thank you? But only if you still want to,” he hurried to add.

 

The brunet looked up at him very seriously. “Steve, there is never going to be a day during my heat where I don’t want you to eat my ass.”

 

Steve made a wounded noise.

 

“Also when I’m out of heat. Rimming is the best.” Tony turned over onto his stomach and tucked a pillow beneath his hips, then grabbed another one to rest his head on. “How’s that?”

 

Steve made another wounded noise, because the brunet’s ass was so beautiful any day but now he could really see how red and puffy his hole was, like it was begging for some tender attention. “Great,” he rasped, and forced himself to keep from face planting into it. He whined a little as he saw some slick trickling out to make his thighs sticky. “Oh my God.”

 

Tony peeked over his shoulder at him. “…You okay, Steve?”

 

The blond licked his lips. “I’m. I’m fine. I could just—Wow, I wanna draw this.”

 

“…Can… can that wait?” the omega asked, brows furrowing together in concern. He wasn’t really sure he could sit still that long even on a good day.

 

“Hu—what?” Steve said, distracted, then lurched forward and spread the brunet’s cheeks. “It even tastes as good as it smells.”

 

“I wouldn’t really kno— _oh my God._ ” Tony whined, eyes wide, and clenched the pillow in his fists as the blond licked into him again without warning. Typically when people were new to this, they didn’t go all out. Clearly Steve came into sex the way he came into everything; with questions, determination, and gusto. “Steve—Steve, slow dow— _fuck._ ”

 

Steve whined and gave the brunet’s hole one last lick before he leaned back. “Is it too sensitive?”

 

“Everything is sensitive, Steve.” Tony squirmed. “I just… didn’t expect you to be so gung-ho about this part, I guess. Lots of people don’t like rimming, after all—”

 

“You taste delicious and I just want to eat you out until you scream.” Steve growled. There were people that didn’t like this? Tony was velvety soft inside, and his slick was delicious. He couldn’t even imagine how it would feel, finally getting him knotted, stuck inside this tight heat.

 

He was glad that his memory was as good as it was; he _would_ be drawing this. In a sketchbook that would never see the light of day (unless Tony asked to see it, and then of course he’d show it to him). He was sure that he could get some more inspiration for sketches throughout the week.

 

Steve leaned back down, eyes fluttering closed as he was caught up in the warm aroma of the omega’s heat again. “May I continue?” He pressed his thumbs into the brunet’s flesh a little harder, spreading his cheeks further apart. He swallowed thickly as he watched more slick trickle down the brunet’s crack and couldn’t help a quiet whine.

 

Tony huffed a little laugh. “May you—of course, just go a little slower. I _did_ just orgasm a few minutes ago. Everything’s prickly.”

 

“Prickly,” Steve repeated quietly, as if wondering what that meant, then leaned down and began delicately licking at his puffy entrance. He chuffed quietly when the brunet squirmed, adjusting his grip so he could hold him down again. “This okay?”

 

“Will you just eat me out?” the omega complained, toes curling.

 

Steve would do just that.

 

Tony shuddered as the blond’s tongue traced his rim, biting his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. He could tell the alpha was new to this—hesitant where more experienced people wouldn’t be, always cautious—and he loved the difference. Steve was such a giving lover. He didn’t even mind that Tony had come once, would probably come again before he even got to. He’d had a couple of partners that hadn’t liked that, had tried to make the heat all about them, when really it was all about Tony and he’d just happened to invite them to join him.

 

“Uhn,” he grunted when the blond pressed his tongue inside, slowly this time, licking into him gently like he might tear or break. “Steve, when I said slow—”

 

Steve pulled back just long enough to say, “If I go any faster, I’m afraid I’ll lose it.”

 

Tony perked up and looked over his shoulder at him. “You _could,_ if you wanted to.” When the blond grimaced, he realized how bad that sounded. “No, no, no! I mean, you can fuck me, if you want.”

 

“…I kind of just want to rim you for your entire heat,” the blond mumbled, looking embarrassed.

 

“…We can do that?” Tony offered, feeling incredibly flattered that he liked it that much. “But you’re gonna have to let me get my dildo then, because sometimes I just need the knot.”

 

Steve made a sound as if the air had just been punched out of him. “Really?!”

 

“…Yes? I mean, Steve, come on, it’s no big deal—” the brunet began, a little offended. It wasn’t his fault that he needed a knot—

 

The alpha made another wounded sound. “That is so _hot._ ”

 

…Oh. “You wanna watch me use my dildo?” he asked, just to be sure.

 

Steve’s face brightened and fell all at once. “No! Well, yes! But can I knot you, too?”

 

Tony gave him his best bitch face. “Of course you can, Steve.”

 

The blond’s expression became mulish under the powers of his bitch face. “…I just said I _wanted_ to rim you for your entire heat, not that I was actually going to do it.” He grumbled into the brunet’s thigh before he mumbled, “But watching you with a dildo would be a great time to sketch you.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, unable to help a fond smile. “You’re such a dork. What time is it?”

 

“Uh.” Steve frowned, peering at the clock. “Ten to nine?”

 

“I need a meal replacement at eleven,” the omega informed him. “I’d like to be knotted at least once before then.”

 

Steve blinked, opened his mouth to ask if all omegas kept to such a strict eating schedule during their heats, then sighed. He’d ask later. “So what do you want me to do?”

 

“You may continue to rim me,” Tony replied primly.

 

Steve felt a rush of helpless affection. The brunet was the best thing that had ever happened to him. “Okay.”

 

He leaned down and stroked his tongue over the brunet’s pucker again. He pressed his tongue inside as the omega mewed, savoring the taste, faintly bitter but somehow heady at the same time. Tony’s body gave under the pressure of his tongue, wet and impossibly hot. He was so soft inside, slick and warm, and like he was made to have people licking into him. It was addictive, and the blond would feel no qualms in offering to be the omega’s seat if he ever felt like being rimmed.

 

Steve shuddered as the brunet’s body clenched, unable to help imagining it clenching around his knot, surrounding him with his hot, wet body. He whined quietly, giving the omega’s puffy entrance one long, last lick before he leaned back. “I want to knot you.”

 

Tony squirmed, spreading his knees further apart. “Knock yourself out, hon’.”

 

“Could we—” Steve blushed. “…Could we face each other?”

 

The brunet twisted to look over his shoulder at him. He raised his eyebrows. “I suppose? It might be easier for you if we did it like this the first few times.”

 

“I…” The alpha bit his bottom lip, face flushing darker. “…I want to see your face.”

 

Tony blinked at him slowly before his lips stretched into a fond smile. “That’s so nice, Steve. Okay.” He turned, shifting the pillow to a new position. “You’re the sweetest alpha I’ve ever had, Steve.”

 

Steve couldn’t help feeling smug. He leaned down to press his mouth to the omega’s shoulder, hand sliding down his thigh. “Way to feed my ego, sweetheart.”

 

Tony blushed a little at the endearment. “Yeah, yeah. You gonna finger me or do you want me to do it?”

 

The thought of Tony fingering himself open for him was incredibly arousing, but he’d rather have the pleasure of doing it himself this time. Tony was already being so giving. Steve moved his fingers down between the brunet’s cheeks, shuddering when he felt the omega’s slick against his fingertips. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to the brunet’s shoulder, and let out a deep breath.

 

Tony reached up to comb his fingers through his hair. “Getting overwhelmed, big guy?”

 

“You just smell so good,” Steve groaned, pressing two fingers into him slowly. He let out a small noise of distress. Tony was so hot, already loose around his fingers, until he clenched down and then he was so _tight._ “Oh my God.”

 

Tony arched his head back, letting out a quiet grunt as the blond pressed a third finger into him. “I’m not a delicate flower or anything, you know? You don’t have to be so gentle.”

 

“I want to be,” Steve replied softly. “Maybe later I won’t be so gentle. But this time… this time I want to be.”

 

“Shit.” The brunet covered his face, trying to hide the blush that caused. “You’re too nice, Steve.”

 

Steve smiled a little. “No such thing.”

 

“There is to m—oh holy shit.” Tony arched his back with a whine when he felt a fourth finger being pressed in, legs falling wider. “Fuck. You must have an _awesome_ knot.”

 

The blond laughed quietly. “You’ll have to tell me.”

 

“I will, I will, I most certainly will, just—ooh, that’s good, Steve!” The omega whimpered and began to writhe on his fingers. “C’mon, Steve, I’m ready. I was _born_ ready for thi—”

 

Steve dipped down to cover the brunet’s mouth with his own, cutting off his mumbling. He pressed his free hand down on the omega’s hip, just loose enough to let him squirm but not enough to let him writhe like he had been. When he broke the kiss, the omega let out a long, needy whine. “Good?”

 

“I’m so good, okay, can you—will you just knot me, please?!” Tony grabbed his shoulders, hands shaking. He tried to spread his thighs still further apart, whining again. “Put it in me Steve, please, c’mon—”

 

“Since you said please,” Steve teased quietly, pulling his fingers free. He slid his sticky hand over the brunet’s thigh and crawled forward to settle between his legs. “Let me know if you need me to stop, okay?”

 

Tony snarled at him, face flushed. “Put your dick in me, Steve!”

 

Steve held his hands up, placating. “Alright, okay.”

 

The brunet grabbed them and pulled them back down to his hips, blushing a little more even as he pouted up at him. “But keep your hands here.”

 

“Okay,” the alpha repeated fondly, using his knees to push the other man’s thighs up and out. “Can I have one of my hands to help—”

 

“No,” Tony cut off petulantly. He reached down himself to grab the blond’s dick and couldn’t help a mewl at how thick it felt in his hand. “Gonna be an awesome knot,” he decided quietly, helping the alpha line up with his slick hole. “Okay go!”

 

“That’s not—” Steve began helplessly, laughing a little. “Okay.” He tightened his grip on the omega’s hips and began pushing in. He couldn’t choke back the groan it punched out of him as he felt his cock being enveloped by the brunet’s tight heat. “Oh my God.”

 

Tony drew his legs up to wrap around the blond’s waist, biting his bottom lip to keep from making too many noises as the alpha pressed into him. “That’s good, Steve, just—just a little more, and—”

 

Steve leaned down to give his bonding gland a nip before he moved his lips up to the brunet’s ear. “You’re not being honest.” When the omega made a soft noise of confusion, he explained, “You’re trying to stay quiet. I don’t know who you’re trying to hide from, but it better not be me.”

 

Tony couldn’t help the squeak he made in embarrassment. “I just—they’re embarrassing. The noises I make. Totally not sexy.”

 

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that, huh? Not like I have anything to compare it to.” He leaned down, nosing at the omega’s throat. “Maybe I’ll like the noises you make. Maybe they’ll be super sexy to me.”

 

“Maybe I’ll squeak again and you’ll be super turned off.”

 

“Maybe you’ll squeak again and I’ll be incredibly charmed.” Steve grinned wryly. “C’mon, at least let me have a _chance_ to hear them.”

 

Tony glanced away, blushing. “I guess I could. Just remember, you’re going to be in a lot more precarious position than me if you laugh!”

 

The blond smiled. “You know, I don’t think it’s possible for me to forget that.” He saw the omega take a breath, probably winding up for a nice rant, and withdrew from his body just enough to slam back in.

 

Tony huffed, air punched out of him, and frantically reached up to grab his shoulders. “ _Oh!_ ”

 

“With noises like that, I may not last long either,” Steve teased, changing his grip on the brunet’s hips just enough that the omega couldn’t move them at all. “Hold onto me, honey.”

 

Tony wrapped one arm around his shoulders to clutch at his hair, letting out a helpless mewl at the endearment. He felt the blond shift between his legs and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, then let out a wail as the alpha began fucking into him earnestly. “ _Steve!_ ”

 

“So hot inside,” Steve murmured into his ear, giving the shell a little nip. “Feels so good. You’re so good to me, Tony—opening up for me like you were made for my dick.”

 

Tony sobbed and clawed at his back with his free hand, trying to arch his body, but trapped by the tight grip on his hips. “Steve, please, I want—I want—” He shuddered, eyes rolling up as the alpha shifted his aim just enough to nail his prostate. “Uh! St—Oh my God.”

 

“’s ‘at good, sweetheart,” the blond asked, kissing his cheek gently. “Can you talk to me, honey?”

 

“Fuck!” The omega whimpered and tried to turn his head away, but the blond just moved along with him, keeping his lips pressed to his ear to whisper to him. “Uhn! God, Steve—yes! It’s good-!” He let out another wail as the alpha took that as permission to begin fucking him harder. “Steve! Yes!”

 

Steve growled into his ear, sliding one hand up behind the brunet’s back to tug him closer to his body. “’m gonna knot you so good, honey. Do you want that? Hm?”

 

Tony nodded, biting his bottom lip, then let out a shaky breath. “Yes! Want your knot! Oh my God Steve please!” He groaned when the alpha leaned down to close his teeth on his bonding gland, eyes flying open in shock. “ _Oh._ Fuck Steve I’m gonna—” He whimpered. “’m gonna come—please—”

 

“C’mon, sweetheart.” Steve scraped his teeth over the omega’s bonding gland again, rumbling softly. “Let me see. Wanna see you fall apart.”

 

Tony clawed at his back again, screaming. He threw his head back to try and gasp in a full breath as the blond continued to pound into him, toes curling. “Steve-! Uhgh fuck—Ah!”

 

Steve groaned as he felt the brunet tighten around him, pressing his forehead to the omega’s trembling shoulder. He felt even wetter now, body clutching at his cock and making faint little squelches as he pulled out and thrust back in. He’d never thought he’d be turned on by the sound. “ _Fuck._ Do you need me to stop, honey?” When the brunet didn’t answer, he pressed again, “Tony?”

 

“No, no, keep—keep going, please,” Tony begged, trying to tighten his grip on his hair even though he felt boneless and weak. “’s supposed to happen, Steve, so you can get your knot into me easier.” He gasped softly as the blond’s hips stuttered, eyes rolling back again as he felt the alpha’s knot catching on his rim. He groaned. “Oh my God your knot is gonna be _amazing._ ”

 

Steve huffed out a laugh as the brunet began a litany of praises for his knot. “Hasn’t even expanded to full size yet and you’re happy.”

 

Tony nodded, whimpering. “’s ‘cause it’s you, Steve.”

 

The blond felt as if the air had been punched out of him. “ _Tony._ ” He leaned back to be able to see the omega’s face, groaning quietly when the brunet coyly looked up at him through his lashes. “Sweetheart, you’re stuck with me. I’m never lettin’ you go,” he said after a moment, and watched, fascinated, as the omega flushed even brighter. “You like that, Tony? Like bein’ told you’re mine? That I’m the only one that gets t’ have ya anymore?” He could barely even see the omega’s irises anymore, his pupils were blown so wide. He pressed his lips back to the brunet’s ear. “Or is it the accent, huh?”

 

Tony groaned, nodding helplessly. “All of the above…!”

 

“Yeah? That get you all hot and bothered?” Steve smiled a little. “Is that one of your fantasies, honey? Bringin’ a workin’ class boy home t’ yer rich daddy and watching him get angry?”

 

Tony closed his eyes tightly. “Mmmaybe?” He leaned back, opening his eyes to look up at him. “But Howard would have been thrilled if I’d brought _you_ home.”

 

Steve huffed out a little laugh. “Don’t think your dad woulda liked it when I couldn’t keep my hands offa ya. No parent likes it when their omega’s boyfriend grabs his ass in front of them.”

 

“Mom would have had a fit. ‘nd Howard did always bend toward her whims on that sort of thing,” the omega giggled at the thought, then threw his head back with a gasp as the blond’s knot caught just a little longer, had to push just a little harder to press into him. “Ooh!”

 

“Maybe slip my hand int’ your back pocket and squeeze,” Steve continued, grinning.

 

Tony groaned and gripped the blond’s hair in both hands, arching his back. “ _Ah!_ And to think—” He shuddered, breath hitching. “—And to think Howard said you were a proper gentleman. I like it when you’re crass.”

 

“Had t’ be polite in front o’ everyone. No one wants a crass Captain America.” Steve nosed against his throat, smirking. “If I’d known a little accent got ya hot and bothered, I woulda used it when I was courtin’ ya. Maybe then ya woulda noticed.”

 

“Oh my God,” the brunet whimpered. “I would have had a _stroke._ ”

 

Steve laughed quietly. “Nah. You probably woulda avoided me out of embarrassment, though.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, then flinched, groaning quietly. “Think you could knot me, big guy?”

 

Steve paused, then nodded, putting his hands back on the omega’s hips and sitting up straight. His knot _was_ a little big to be fucking him anymore. “You wanna take a deep breath for me, sweetheart?”

 

Tony nodded and took a breath, held it for a moment, then let it back out. “’kay. Uh-!” He whined as he felt the alpha’s knot pressing into him, toes curling as he was spread around it. “Ooh, Steve— _Fuck._ ” He whimpered and tried to relax again. “So big-!”

 

“Shhh…” Steve reached up to cup his cheek but kept pressing into him. Then he groaned as the omega’s body clenched, seeming to suck his knot the rest of the way in. “Oh my God.”

 

“Oh…” Tony groaned, trembling a little as he instinctively clenched down again and again, body making sure the alpha’s knot was locked firmly inside him. “Ugh fuck. _Jesus_.”

 

Steve leaned over him, feeling as if he’d had the wind knocked out of him. “ _Tony._ Oh my God you’re so _tight._ ”

 

The brunet patted at his shoulder and missed two times out of three. “You wanna come, Steve? Now that you’re in, you can. Fill me up, stud.”

 

Steve groaned. “And you called me crass.”

 

Tony fluttered his eyelashes at him playfully. “I want to be a filthy mess by the time you pull out. Want all of your come to spill out of me. I want everyone to be able to smell you on me for _days._ ”

 

Steve groaned again and leaned down to close his teeth on the omega’s bonding gland, clenching his hips hard enough to bruise so he could fuck into him as much as he could, pressing in and in and _in_. He wanted that too—wanted everyone to know that Tony was his, that Tony belonged to him alone, that his knot was the only one that could ever satisfy the omega again—

 

“Ah-!” Tony arched his back again and whimpered as the alpha growled, teeth digging into his gland hard enough to actually hurt. He fumbled weakly to get his legs around the blond’s waist and mewled. “Yes, alpha, _yes—_ fill me up, wanna be yours forever—” He grabbed the alpha’s head and tore his mouth from his neck, instead dragging him up so he could whisper into his ear, “I’m yours, Steve, yours alone, so fucking make me _feel it._ ”

 

Steve let out a snarl and shoved his hips in one more time into the tight clutch of the brunet’s body. “ _Mine._ ”

 

Tony closed his eyes as he felt the blond stiffen, then yelped when he sagged on top of him. “Steve!”

 

“Oh my _God,_ ” Steve slurred, mouthing sloppily at his bonding gland again. “This ‘s amazin’. You’re so _tight._ ”

 

“You’re really heavy, Steve,” Tony muttered, pushing fruitlessly at his shoulders. “Could—could you help me even a little—”

 

Steve didn’t answer for a moment, but he did eventually push himself to slide off of the brunet and onto his side. “Sorry.”

 

“’s fine,” Tony replied, turning toward him, then shoved the blond onto his back and rolled on top of him. “Mm. That’s better.” He laid his head onto the alpha’s chest and sighed, sinking back onto the blond’s lap and moaning a little when he felt the thick knot sink further inside of him at the change of positions. “…Steve.”

 

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around the omega, ducking his head to snuffle his hair. “Mm… Yeah?”

 

Tony grinned. “What a dirty mouth you have.”

 

“For fucks sake—” Steve blushed brightly and turned his face away. “Can we just pretend I never said a word? And forget about the accent, I slipped—”

 

“That was so sexy,” Tony purred, looking up at him. “I’d like it if you kept talking dirty to me, you know?”

 

Steve sighed. “So you can make fun of me?”

 

The brunet pouted, poking at his chest. “C’mon, Steve, that was really hot! Especially with that accent—It’s okay if it’s just a treat during my heat, but don’t stop forever, alright?”

 

“…You mean it?” the alpha asked after a moment.

 

Tony perked up, eyes bright. “Yeah! I liked it when you said you’d never let me go, that I was yours! And that accent—maybe I do have a little kink of my Brooklyn boyfriend taking this rich little omega to bed. It’s super sexy.”

 

Steve growled and rolled on top of him, making the brunet yelp in surprise. “Yeah? So ya want me to tell ya what I wanna do to ya next?”

 

Tony shivered with anticipation. “Oh! Yes, please!”

 

Steve laughed quietly. “I didn’t think that far ahead. I thought you might want a break, my knot in you and all.”

 

“Oh.” The brunet frowned, a little disappointed. “I guess.”

 

“Eh. I’ll wing it.” The alpha cupped his cheek and rumbled quietly. “Hey. Would it hurt you if I bent you over the bed?”

 

Tony tilted his head. “Why would—?” When he noticed the blond glancing at his chest, he sighed. “Oh. I think it might have just been because I was upside down and it put pressure on my diaphragm. Being bent over should be fine.” He yelped when the alpha grabbed his hair and tugged his head back, making his swollen gland stand out even more. “Ah!”

 

“Then I’m gonna bend you over this bed and fuck ya with your dildo ‘til you can’t see straight,” Steve growled, bending down to lightly bite and suckle his bonding gland. “Then I’m gonna lick ya open until you’re a sobbing mess. And then maybe, if ya beg pretty enough, I’ll knot you. Make it so my knot is the only one that can ever satisfy ya again, so ya never forget your place—sittin’ on my knot.”

 

Tony groaned, clenching down on the blond’s knot unconsciously. He shivered when the alpha pressed his lips to his ear again, trying to find the strength to open his eyes that he hadn’t even realized he’d closed. “Steve—”

 

“This ’s where ya belong, you know? In this bedroom, at my beck and call. Wouldn’t that be nice, honey?” He growled quietly. “My pretty little omega. I’d dress you in silks and satins just so I can tear them offa you.” He leaned back. “Dress you in pretty reds and golds. How’s that sound, sweetheart? Want me to dress you in red and gold silk, then tear all those pretty clothes offa you?”

 

“ _Fuck._ That’s so hot,” Tony whispered, then finally managed to get his eyes open. “Did that hurt you a little, Steve?”

 

“Silk is so expensive I might actually die if I ever did that,” Steve murmured, voice small.

 

Tony burst out laughing, cupping the blond’s cheeks to guide him down to his smiling mouth for a kiss. “Aw, baby! It’s just a fantasy. You can rip all the imaginary silk you want, okay?”

 

Steve smiled into the kiss. “Okay.”

 

“—Because I have tons of lace stuff already that I wouldn’t mind you ripping in real life.”

 

The noise Steve made when he registered what the omega said was both hilarious and beautiful.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Steve groaned as he woke up, pressing his palms to his eyes. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He heard an amused chuckle and kicked toward it even though he knew he wouldn’t connect. “Lemme alone.”

 

“I thought you’d be more of a morning person, with those daily marathons and all,” Tony said, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

“I run into the same trash can every day on the way out of the lobby,” Steve muttered, rolling over so he was half on the omega.

 

Tony caught his flailing hand to draw it around him, then set the tablet he was using on his bicep. “I can have it moved?”

 

“I asked the receptionist if she’d mind if I moved it and she said watching a half-asleep Adonis run into a trashcan is the highlight of her day.” The blond pressed his nose to the omega’s bonding gland and sighed quietly, pleased. “Apparently I apologize to it, too.”

 

Tony snorted into giggles. “Let me guess! You say ‘oh excuse me’ and try to give it a pat!”

 

“Or variations thereof. One time I had a really bad night sleeping and just went head-over-heels into it. I thought the receptionist would have a heart attack, she was laughing so hard. She did help me climb out of it, though.” Steve smiled as the brunet began howling with laughter. “She said the confused noises as I scrambled to escape were too sad to ignore. I sent her flowers and now I pick up a bagel for her every day because apparently she hasn’t told anyone about it.”

 

Tony didn’t stop laughing for five minutes. Steve army-crawled over him gently and fumbled for a protein bar. Once he had something in his belly, he felt a little more human. He stood up to throw the wrapper in the trash, then began stretching.

 

Tony turned on his side and leaned his head on his hand so he could watch him. “Gonna go on a run?”

 

“Leaving you during your heat is literally the last thing I want to do.” Steve put his hand on the bedside table to keep his balance as he grabbed one ankle to stretch his hamstring. “Besides, I got a hell of a workout yesterday. Who knew sex during heat was so athletic?”

 

“Well,” Tony mused as he traced the lines of the alpha’s back with his eyes. “Most alphas don’t get a fourth round in the shower by holding me up on the wall. And you even waited for your knot to go down. I know you couldn’t tell because of the water but I fucking _gushed._ ”

 

Steve yelped as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

 

Tony continued, ignoring him. “You probably didn’t hear about it, but when I came down last heat and you watched me get into the elevator with such intent? Gushed then too. I hadn’t gushed knot-free since I was twenty-six, you know? And it was just from you _looking_ at me.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“It was mortifying at the time, but looking back, _man,_ that was so fucking hot.” The brunet shivered, body beginning to warm again now that he thought of it. “Alpha in his prime ready to bend me over and rail me because he thought I smelled so good? Super flattering. I know I’m older than most single omegas, so it kinda… boosted my ego a little when you reacted that way.”

 

Steve let out a wounded little noise, face-down on the floor. “Why must you hurt me this way?”

 

Tony waved him off. “Shush your mouth. I just told you it was sexy.”

 

“And yet you bring up the most embarrassing moment of my life in the same breath.”

 

“I find it hard to believe that that was more embarrassing than the aftermath where everyone told you not to make a speech.”

 

Steve turned onto his back to gape up at him in horror. “They _told_ you about that?”

 

Tony pointed at the ceiling. “JARVIS sees all.”

 

_“Quite,”_ JARVIS added.

 

Steve made a horrified noise and dragged his hands down his cheeks. “Oh my God. How long have you _known?_ ”

 

“Meh.” Tony waved him off again. “Few months? Since you and Natasha cornered me in the elevator? Had to figure out how the whole comedy of errors occurred.”

 

The blond groaned. “Please let me die.”

 

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Tony reached out to pat his foot. “But did you really want to throw up?”

 

“Yes,” Steve mumbled, grabbing another protein bar and shoving it into his mouth. “Kinda want to throw up now.”

 

“Don’t do that. That would be a waste of a good protein bar.” Tony reached out and snagged a can of smoothie. “I guess I’ll stop teasing you. …For now.”

 

Steve snorted, accidentally spraying crumbs out of his mouth. “Be still my beating heart.” He grunted as the can made contact with his chest. “Ouch.”

 

“’s what you get for sassing me in the morning.” The brunet grabbed another can and cracked it open.

 

The alpha stared up at the ceiling, clutching the smoothie to his chest as he took another thoughtful bite of his protein bar. “…So what would you do if I sassed you in the evening?”

 

Tony thought seriously about throwing his open can at him, too.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Steve had come in with a new sketchbook. It was only day three and he’d already filled half of it.

 

“Damn.” Tony whistled softly, impressed.

 

Steve coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. “You’re not freaked out, or anything? That I’m just filling this sketchbook with pictures of you in heat?”

 

Tony touched one of the sketches reverently. “This… this is beautiful, Steve.” He turned to press his face into the blond’s shoulder with a quiet hum. “These are lovely, Steve. It feels more like intimacy than a fetish. And I don’t mind that they’re all of me in heat, since I know you have tons of sketchbooks full of me.”

 

Steve squeaked, blushing. “How-!?” When the omega wordlessly pointed at the ceiling, he sighed. “Oh yeah. JARVIS sees all.”

 

JARVIS didn’t say anything, but his silence seemed smug somehow.

 

“Also the doodles you leave me.” Tony smiled, a private little thing. “Gonna need to get another cork board at this rate.”

 

Steve hummed, burying his nose in the brunet’s hair. He peeked down at the sketchbook as the omega turned the page, showing a picture of the older man on his stomach, legs spread wide and clenching down on the knot of his dildo. “Mm. Might need you to pose for me again. Don’t think I got your back just right.”

 

“I think you just want to fuck me with my dildo again,” Tony murmured, tilting his head to place a kiss to the alpha’s chin. “Gotta say, you really startled me when you took over. Not in a bad way, of course, just—surprising.”

 

Steve rumbled quietly, sliding his hand down the brunet’s side. “What else was I supposed to do? The noises you made as that knot slipped into you just broke my resolve. Especially when you started clenching down on it, right?” He felt the omega shiver against him and smirked. “Like that, huh? You gettin’ hot, sweetheart?”

 

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Tony complained, even as he closed the sketchbook and set it on the bedside table. “I liked you better when you kept asking me if what you were doing was okay. I don’t like this confident alpha. Give me back the concern.”

 

“I can be concerned,” the blond murmured, drawing him into his lap. “Look at me being concerned.”

 

Tony moaned as he felt the alpha’s hardening cock rub between his cheeks. “Yeah, I can tell you’re _real_ concerned—Steve!” He gasped as the blond bit at his already-bruised bonding gland, letting his head fall back so he could pant quietly. “Steve, it’s too sore-!”

 

Steve nipped the bruised gland one last time before instead biting the brunet’s shoulder. “ _Mine._ ”

 

“Shit.” Tony whimpered and grabbed his shoulders weakly. “I’m gonna be black and blue when this heat’s finally over.”

 

“Good. Then everyone will know that you’re mine.” Steve slid one hand around to begin fingering him, growling at the wet sound of his fingers delving in and out. “So wet, Tony. Did my sketches turn you on?”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him even as he bit his lip to keep his whimpers from escaping him. “Shut up.”

 

“It’s fine, you know. Pretty risqué pictures in that sketchbook,” the blond mused. “You spread out on your dildo’s knot, or your nice wet hole after I’ve pulled my knot out. Hell, I’ve got a picture of you playing with your nipples. Stop trying to hide the noises you make, by the way.”

 

Tony snarled softly as the alpha thumbed his lip free of his teeth even as he rocked back onto his fingers. “You’re smug. I tell you that you made me gush and you’ve decided that you’re a sex god. Well let me tell you something, buddy, smugness is only attractive on me. I’ll have you know that—” He threw his head back with a breathless yelp as his fingers pulled out. “Oh-!”

 

“You were saying?” Steve asked innocently, and laughed when the omega snarled and hit his shoulders. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

 

Tony let out a quiet sound of pleasure as the alpha began pressing into him. “Ooh… Think this might be the last one today, big guy.” He sighed deeply as he sank down on the blond’s cock, eyes half-lidded. “The heat’s starting to slow down.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed quietly, maneuvering the brunet’s legs so they were curled around his back. “I can tell. You’re not as hot. This okay? Not too sore?”

 

“Mm. The concern,” Tony said fondly. “There it is. Hello again.”

 

Steve sighed quietly. “I have always been concerned about whether I’m going to hurt you.” He trailed his fingers over the finger-shaped bruises on the brunet’s hips. “I know you said you liked it, and that you can protect yourself, but I’ve still got the serum. Even your protect-yourself-from-gross-alphas-strength wouldn’t be any match for me.”

 

“Honey,” Tony said pityingly.

 

…He did not like the way that made him sound like an idiot. “What—”

 

The omega patted his cheek sarcastically. “It’s not actually just added strength. You noticed how you get pretty hyper-focused during sex, right? Especially at the beginning of my heat.”

 

Steve frowned, but he nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“I do not.” When the blond’s expression fell, he cupped his cheeks to draw him into a short, gentle kiss. “Don’t get me wrong, Steve—I am always fully engaged and happy with what you’re doing to me. But I don’t get so hyper-focused that I forget everything else. If it came down to it—and it won’t, because I love you and you are such a giving lover—I would be able to get you off of me. You’re not actually special, I could grab your dick and you’d be at my mercy.”

 

Steve shuddered at the thought. Now that he paused to actually think about it, he had been rather single-minded when it came to sharing this heat with him. Yes, he’d been very aware of Tony’s needs and pleasure, but he had not done anything about Tony touching him, always expecting it to be gentle and accepting. He could admit that he’d probably think it was just Tony trying to stroke his dick and then be completely at his mercy. That… that was a little terrifying. But it was also very, very comforting that Tony could protect himself from him.

 

“I will never not be aware of this,” he said after a moment, staring at the wall.

 

“But it’s kinda put you at ease about your super strength, right?” Tony asked, just to be sure, because he hated the thought that he’d actually just frightened his boyfriend for no reason.

 

Steve looked back at him. “Oh, yes, mostly. I still worry, but it’s nice to know you can defend yourself.”

 

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that, because I chose you for my boyfriend and I trust you not to hurt me,” the omega said, nodding firmly. He jumped at the wounded noise that came out of the blond’s mouth. “What? What? Was that the wrong thing to say?!”

 

“I just love you so much,” Steve said, voice thick, and buried his face in the brunet’s shoulder.

 

Tony huffed quietly, smiling, even as he rolled his eyes and reached up to gently pet the blond’s hair. “I love you too, Steve. Calm down.”

 

“I’m so lucky,” the alpha mumbled, clutching him to his chest. “You could have anyone and you chose me even though I’m an idiot and make speeches even when I shouldn’t and don’t get how to court in this time and lose my temper with other people for not respecting you so you have to work harder to protect my image—”

 

“Honey,” Tony sighed, still smiling. “I’ve always had to work harder to protect your image. One time you swore at a bunch of anti-vaxxers.”

 

“I HAD POLIO!” Steve hollered, incensed.

 

Tony snorted so hard it hurt.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“This is mine by the way,” Tony said, snatching the sketchbook out of his hands. “Okay bye.”

 

Steve blinked at the door that slammed in his face, stunned. “…What? No?”

 

“Bye, Steve!” Tony called through the door.

 

“What?!” Steve began, then grabbed the knob. It was locked. “Tony!”

 

“Go for your run!”

 

“Tony, let me in! Give that back!” He began pounding on the door. “Hey! Give me back my sketchbook!”

 

“’s mine now!” he heard the omega’s voice, further from the door. “And I’m hiding it so you can’t find it ‘cause it’s mine!”

  
Steve couldn’t help his angry screech even though he knew it would probably be Tony’s new ring tone for him. “ _Tony!_ ”

 

“You can just fill another sketchbook next heat!”

 

Steve paused. “…I can help you through your next heat, too?”

 

The door snapped open just far enough to show Tony glaring at him. “Of course you can, you idiot.”

 

“I didn’t want to assume—” the alpha began apologetically.

 

“If we are still together the blanket answer is yes to all heats,” the brunet informed him primly. “…And quite frankly even if we’re not together the blanket answer would still be yes.”

 

Steve wheezed.

 

“You’re very considerate and you have a nice dick,” the omega continued. “I doubt that would change even if we broke up.”

 

“But I’m not going to break up with you.” Steve frowned, concerned. “Have I done something to make you think that?”

 

Truly, the omega’s bitch-face was a sight to behold. “No, Steve. I just thought I’d mention it so you wouldn’t ever have to ask.”

 

The blond scowled back at him. “I’m going to ask every time.”

 

“That’s because you’re a gentleman, Steve,” the brunet retorted. “And a doofus. But I love you anyway.” He slammed the door shut. “Go on your run!”

 

Steve opened his mouth, then closed it with a tiny little grunt of fond annoyance. After a moment, he leaned toward the door and said, loudly, “I love you too, you know?”

 

“Yes, Steven, I know,” came the brunet’s reply, just far enough away that he figured he was by the bathroom. “You’ve never let me forget it.”

 

Steve blushed.

 

“Now go on your run!”

 

“Okay,” he replied, because if he didn’t leave now, he might never be able to tear himself away.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Holy shit,” Clint blurted when Tony came down to breakfast. “Did you fuck a bucking bronco?!”

 

Steve spit out his orange juice.

 

“Maybe I did, asshole,” Tony retorted, grabbing a mug of coffee and chugging it. When he finished, he turned back to the table, lifting his hand to rub at the violently purple bruise that had once been his swollen bonding gland. It was only one of many hickeys and bruises on his body. “Did you really want an actual answer to that?”

 

The beta stared at him, horrified. “No!”

 

Tony pointed at him, then sat down in his seat beside Steve and handed him the kitchen towel. “Here.”

 

“Thanks.” Steve wiped his face, then the table as best he could.

 

“Looks like you had a successful heat though,” Natasha commented, spooning some eggs onto her plate. “Good job.”

 

Steve gave her a blank look. “…Thanks?”

 

“He did do a good job,” Tony said proudly. “Very considerate. Ten out of ten, will be doing again.”

 

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed, mortified.

 

Tony waved away his embarrassment. “She was going to ask me later. Figured I’d just get it over with.”

 

“But she… she threw a book at me.” The blond frowned. “And she yelled at me. And she threw me on the floor.”

 

“Yes, I saw that as well,” the omega replied, nodding. “She only does it because she cares.”

 

Steve squeaked, loud enough to cover the other alpha’s snort of amusement. “How did you-?!”

 

_“I see all,”_ JARVIS intoned emotionlessly.

 

Clint screamed.

 

“That never gets old,” Bruce said, looking up from his tablet. “I love you, JARVIS.”

 

“Aye,” Thor agreed, grinning. “Clinton’s terror of our shield brother JARVIS is quite amusing. You are truly a wonder, JARVIS.”

 

_“Thank you,”_ JARVIS said demurely.

 

Clint looked like he was considering stabbing everyone at the table.

 

“In any case,” Tony continued. “I’m sure you all missed me while I was gone. You may bask in my presence again.” He spread his arms. “Here I am. It’s alright to admit you missed me.”

 

“I quite missed you,” Thor said, reaching over to clap him on the shoulder and nearly knocking him onto the ground. “My apologies.”

 

Steve helped prop him back into his seat. “I’d rather you didn’t do this.”

 

Tony reached up to poke his nose. “Sorry, honey. You knew who I was when we started dating.”

 

Steve smiled at him helplessly. “Yeah. I did.”

 

“Sickening,” Clint muttered, and then yelped when Thor pushed him out of his chair. “Ow!”

 

“Clint,” Bruce said, looking deeply disappointed in him, even as he poured his orange juice on him. “When will you learn?”

 

Clint began yelling at them both in several languages and grabbed the platter of scrambled eggs to throw the food at them.

 

Natasha took a bite of bacon as she watched Thor throw his cape over Bruce so he wouldn’t get pelted with eggs and as a result turn into the Hulk. Bruce looked resigned just before the cape hid his face. “…This is a very strange family,” she commented after a moment, as Thor let out a battle cry and tackled Clint onto the ground. “But then, I guess we were never going to be normal.”

 

“Yes, well, I doubt any of us would be happy with normal,” Tony retorted, piling his plate high with sausage patties and stealing the eggs from Steve’s plate. “Does this make me the mom? Because I’m okay with being the mom.”

 

Natasha tilted her head, pretending to look thoughtful. “I guess. Steve _does_ have that ‘dad’ vibe, after all.”

 

Steve looked up at her, alarmed. “What dad vibe? What does that mean?” He flinched as he heard wood splintering and stood up, bellowing, “STOP DESTROYING THE FURNITURE!”

 

Tony covered his mouth to try and stifle his giggles as the blond glared at the wrestling pair. They sheepishly stood, Thor pulling his cape off an exasperated Bruce, and Clint sinking guiltily in his chair. Clint yelped as the chair went out from under him, because apparently that was the one that had had its leg broken. Steve hurried around the table to help him up.

 

“Dad vibe,” Natasha repeated quietly.

 

“I love him,” Tony said, half fond and half amused.

 

“…Father material?” the alpha suggested, curious.

 

Tony watched Steve check Clint for injuries before he dragged the broken chair away and returned with an ottoman from the living room. “…I could see it,” he said after a moment, nodding.

 

“See what?” Steve asked, sitting back down in his chair and giving Thor and Clint one last ‘Captain America is Disappointed in You’ look.

 

The omega hummed and turned back to his food. “I’ll talk about it with you later.”

 

Steve nodded and went back to his own plate. He made some sad noises about not having any eggs, even though he wouldn’t ask for them back, because he wanted Tony to eat as much solid food and protein as possible after having nothing but smoothies for days. Instead, he grabbed several more pancakes, because carbs would do for now.

 

Natasha beckoned the brunet to lean toward her, whispering, “Plan that talk carefully, or he might actually have a heart attack.”

 

Tony scoffed at her. “Out of the three of us, who was the one that said what he meant? Me. You and Steve just kind of hoped I would notice that you were courting me. I’d be more worried if _he_ tried to bring it up with _me_. It would take years for me to catch on because you idiots won’t say it straight.”

 

Natasha smiled helplessly, with a touch of self-deprecation. “I can’t fault you for that logic.”

 

“Of course you can’t. Alphas are all idiots, but I won’t hold that against you. I know you can’t help it.”

 

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I’m sure Pepper and Rhodes would love to hear that.”

 

“Pepper broke Stane’s rib and Rhodey punched the doctor trying to treat me after Afghanistan, Natasha,” Tony reminded her sternly. “While I’m retroactively grateful for Pepper doing that, at the time I was very disappointed that my god-father wouldn’t come see me.”

 

Natasha held her hands up in defeat. “Alright, but if Steve has a stroke, that’s on you.”

 

“Why am I going to have a stroke?” Steve asked around a mouthful of hash browns.

 

“I’ll tell you later, honey,” Tony replied, patting his hand.

 

Steve shrugged and went back to his food. The protein bars had satisfied his need for food during Tony’s heat, but the taste had left a lot to be desired.

 

“…I’ll have JARVIS tape it,” the omega whispered, leaning back toward Natasha. “Just in case he faints.”

 

“You are literally the best,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to add more to this series but I was a liar before and I could possibly be a liar again.


End file.
